sw_oasisfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends
There are multiple ways to find friends. Friend Requests A friend request is how two individuals add each other to their friend lists. If you send a friend request, three thing can happen: Accepted: If the friend request is accepted, then both of the players can see each other in their friend's list. Declined: If the friend request is declined, then the player that was requested will appear at the end of your friend list. Nothing: If your friend request is ignored (not action is taken), then it will seem as if your friend request was denied. How to accept a friend request: Open your friend list. Find the friend you wish to add, they should be at the top of your friend list or on the very top of your vertical friend list. Click on the player and click on "Add to Friends" on the friend list, and on "Accept" on the vertical friend list. How to ignore (deny) a friend request: Open your vertical friend list. Click on the player and click on "Ignore this request". Note: As of right now, you are not able to ignore a request via the regular friend list. Friends List If both players have each other added, then they will appear on each other's friend list. By having each other added, you will be able to see where they currently are and will be able to mail them (although you do not need to have each other added to do so, only one player has to have the other player added). * Players will appear with a green circle next to them and on the top of your friend list if they are online. * However, if they are offline, they will appear towards the lower section of your list. * If a player appears at the very end of your list and you can not see their last login, then it means that they have either declined your friend request or have not responded to your friend request. Note: There is no way to tell whether your request hasn't received a reply yet or whether it has been declined! Note: The priority of the friend list is: New friend requests, Online friends, Offline friends, friend requests that haven't received a reply or have been declined; names will appear in alphabetical order once they have been grouped as mentioned above. Note: Names that start with a lower-case letter tend to glitch around the friend list. How to remove a friend: Vertical Friends List: The vertical friends list works the same way and has the same priorities as your other friend list. Avatar User Interface (UI) When you hover over a player, you will be able to see: Their name, VIP status, citizen level(s), motto, overall level, and their top 3 experience path levels. By clicking on an avatar, these primary options show up: add friend, manage, whisper, find outfit, and info. * "Add friend": sends the player a friend request. *"Manage": opens up a secondary option screen, with the following actions: give tokens, add to group, membership, block, report, and ban. ** "Give Tokens": opens up a user interface that allows you to gift up to 10,000 tokens (at a time), also allows you to attach a message. ** "Add to group": allows you to invite the player to any of your groups or a group that you're an officer or contributor of. ** "Membership": allows you to give the player permissions to space(s) that you're an owner, officer, or contributor of. ** "Block": allows you to block the player, thus, not seeing anything they say. ** "Report": allows you to report a player. ** "Ban": allows you to ban a player from the spaces that you've got ownership or officer permissions of. * "Whisper": automatically sends a private chat request to the player. (Before the private chat requests was added, the feature was called "Whisper"). * "Find outfit": allows you to see the items & clothing that the player is wearing; includes bobz and holdable items. * "Info": shows what would show up if you hover over the player AND shows all of the experience paths, instead of just 3; will also show how much more experience they need to reach the next level.